paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa
Elsa formally belongs to Chandlerscout and is currently a property of OpenWish (aka OpenHearted). This can be confirmed via notes on DA. This character is a property of OpenWish. Please do not edit this page without her consent or use this character in something without reading her Character Use Terms. Elsa is a natural leader and is more the "alpha" kind. She isn't afraid to go out of her way to take responsibility for her group and sometimes completely forgets Ryder is the leader of the PAW Patrol and likely to disrespect a lot of people (with the most famous one being Andres). She is very fiesty and isn't afraid to kill someone if it means something else. Elsa also suffers trust issues due to multiple times of betrayal and other such matters. General Elsa is black German Shepherd alongside a white muzzle, face, neck, underbelly, bottom of tail and paws. She has blue eyes and paw pads alongside scars from handling stray dinosaurs. Uniform Elsa wears a hat a lot like Chase's except with a light blue line instead of yellow. Her collar is the same colour with Elsa's castle as the pup tag. Her uniform is the same colour as Chase's with a Jurassic Park badge on her shoulder. Elsa was born two years before Chase and is the oldest child of the Shepherd family. Her Cyrokinesis comes from a genetic mutation from her aunt, Ingrid. Most of her childhood was spent having to take care of her siblings and help her mother remain calm. Soon, Chase went off to join the PAW Patrol and, thinking that it'd be a cool opportunity for her, Elsa swiftly joined as the Search and Rescue Pup with a Jurassic Park theme. She later on is able to transform into any dinosaur at will for her Mighty Pup powers. PupPack Tools Catchphrases *''No one calls me "chicken"!'' *''Find 'em, and shut 'em down!'' *''Don't let them see, they'll get to you!'' *''Don't shoot my Raptors!'' Pup Pack *Radio Satellite Drone *Antenna *Torch *Net *Zip Line *Knife Vehicle Elsa's vehicle is heavily inspired by Jurassic Park. It's the same colour as her collar with a darker blue Jurassic Park logo. Her vehicle also looks a lot like Tracker's jeep with a similar shape. Random *She's Chase's sister *She was "born" on August 13 (exactly two days before my birthday) *She is inspired from Elsa from Disney's 2013 Oscar award winning film Frozen *When she's under a sleeping curse, or unconscious, she has these horrible dreams of her being in a room that's on fire with someone else in it with red eyes staring at her. Usually she wakes up after a piece of the roof falls on top of her or if the other dog laughs evilly. The problem is with her dreams is that she get severely burned by them *She tends to snap when pushed to her limit or when someone makes fun of her. *Before I knew about the wiki, her original name was Shasta. Then Blizzard. And then, finally, Elsa (which I'm glad I stuck to) *Her original design looked more wolf like when she was just a doodle in my sketch book *She was originally going to be related to Icee and Tundra, but that changed when I came up with Chase being her brother *The original powers I was going to give her was Fire Powers. When I saw Frozen again, I changed my mind and turned her powers into Ice Powers (and also Flavannah-Copper-Codi already has a German shepherd with Fire powers) *She was going to be the Ice Rescue pup, but then I found out about Tundra, who became a main character in all my stories, so I changed it to a Search and Rescue pup *On winter nights, if she's sleeping outside, her eyes glow ice blue and she leaves a trail of glowing blue paw prints wherever she goes *She was originally going to be Chase's little sister, but I changed that to being Chase's older sister *She's a HUGE Jurassic Park fan, like me, and loves watching the movies. She's hoping to see Jurassic World again |-|Canon Stories= By OpenWish By Others |-|Off Canon Stories= Be OpenWish By Others *Chase gets Superpowers *Chase, the Werewolf *Frozened Over *Everest meets Tundra *Just a Snow Problem *Road Trips *Pups and the Show-Off *Pups Save a Clinic *Icy Adventures (series) episodes *Police Pup Missions episodes *Frozen (Chase and Elsa style) *Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks *Elsa's Icy Nightmare *Pups and the Big Breakup *Team D.E.T.E.C.T.I.V.E. *Jurassic Pup *It Is Time *What's Wrong with Elsa? *A Life of Two Strays *What Happened to Me? *Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 1: The Halloween Legend *Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 2: The Haunted House *Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 3: Surprises in the Dark *Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 4: Real Ghosts and Sheet Traps *Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 5: Sheet Traps, Ghosts and Monsters *Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 6: Pups Reunite *Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 7: Never Returning Again *Pups and Chase's Test *Outdoor Patrol *The Great Outdoors Part 2 *The Great Outdoors Part 3 *The Great Outdoors Part 4 *The Great Outdoors Part 5 *Skye's Safari (minor) *Pup pup, mix up *Sarah v.s Chase *A crush for Copper *The fire within series *Pups and the snowy accident *Pups Get A Booker 2014-10-17 20.17.31.jpg|Marshall to the rescue 2014-10-18 12.43.29.jpg|Over her head 1410014876226.jpg|Elsa in Farmer Yumi's orchard 1410553694066.jpg|Crashed into by Marshall 1412211145092.jpg|Elsa taking over for Chase when he gets hit by a car and breaks one of his ribs 2014-11-17_18.43.34.jpg|(messed up onher outfit) Ready for action 2014-11-19_12.26.45.jpg|Disgusted 640px-Image.jpg|Smart-mouthing Blizzard (my first drawing EVER of Elsa) Elsa.JPG|Elsa from Frozen. The main inspiration of Elsa 2014-12-21 16.39.40.jpg|Although it's very rare for Elsa to get sick, she can. Images (15).jpg|a WONDERFUL picture made by Marielita48 1410018716193.jpg|Headshot Do You Wanna Build A Snowman ?.jpeg|AT with Tundrathesnowpup~ Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?~ Tundra is going to throw a snowball at an uexpecting Elsa :3 Elsa.png|Gift from SarahtheFBIPup~Elsa using her Ice powers Snowy Tag.jpg|My half of the AT with WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Snowy Tag ElsaAndMindtAT.jpg|WittleFuzzyPuppehs' half of the AT~ Do the Magic! Trapped.jpg|This is part of my Frozen version with her. Mayor Humdinger's guards shoot arrows at Elsa, and they pin her cape to the wall of her Ice Palace. GAH! I can't draw capes!!! Love is an Open Door.jpg|My Half of the AT with Moose513~ Love is an Open Door My Couple.jpg|Moose513's Awesome Half of the AT~ ElsaXCliffjumper Teenagers.jpg|Teen Elsa (above) and Fletcher (below) Seriously Fletcher?!.jpg|My request from WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Are you for real? One Big Happy Family.jpg|My half of the AT I did with Moose513~ Two New Bundles of Joy Sketch2418556.png|Elsa congradulating Chase on fixing the train tracks Elsa goft.jpg|Giftie from VanGuardMaster47 Sketch105223918.png|A wonderful screenshot edit made by Digger2808 Sketch2512325.png|Elsa's Nighmare IMG 20150530 222949.jpg|1 of 5 gifts given to me by HirepupsandCollachdude. This is my most favorite of the 5^^ IMG 20150530 222700.jpg|2 of 5 gifts by HirepupsandCollachdude. Elsa meeting Skye's sister IMG 20150530 224019.jpg|3 of 5 gifts by HirepupsandCollachdude IMG 20150530 224110.jpg|4 of 5 gifts by HirepupsandCollachdude IMG 20150530 224203.jpg|5 of 5 gifts by HirepupsandCollachdude! I love them so much!!! Paper Elsa.png|Gift: Paper Mario Elsa. Drawn by Jon64 Elsa On A Hunt.png|A BE-AWESOME gift by Moose513!!!!! Love it so much! Sketch264165743.png|A screenshot edit made by HirepupsandCollachedude! that was, I guess made last year that I appearantly forgot to post. Elsa playing with Chase's spy gear Realistic looks by elsapawpatrol-d91gg65.jpg|Was inspired by Tundra, Fuzzy, Sport and Puppy's drawings of their realistic-looking OCs that I wanted to do one. Let's just say that I need A LOT of practice with realistic eyes. Lol PAW patrol OCs.png|OC Headshots. Elsa's the first one in the last row. Drawn by SarahtheFBIPup|link=w Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Superheroes Category:German Shepherds Category:Relatives Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Team D.E.T.E.C.T.I.V.E. Member Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:OpenWish's Characters